The present invention relates to an apparatus for avoiding the disadvantages with serious consequences in the instance of an explosive decompression in compartments within aircraft and space vehicles.
An explosive decompression means a sudden pressure decrease within a closed volume or compartment under pressure as a result of an opening to the surrounding environment. Such sudden pressure drops may occur in aircraft and space vehicles as a result of damage to the pressurized fuselage structure or skin, fatigue of the fuselage structure, meteorite impact, or due to the loss of doors and/or windows. In a well known instance, for example, a door to the luggage compartment became unlocked during flight. The pressure in the luggage compartment dropped off drastically. There were no features whatsoever provided in said aircraft for handling such a situation to produce a continuous pressure equalization between the passenger compartment and the luggage compartment. Hence, practically the total pressure differential relative to the surrounding environment, was loading the floor of the passenger compartment. The sudden pressure loading of the passenger compartment floor led to the collapse of the passenger compartment floor and to a jamming of the entire steering elements which were arranged and supported within the passenger floor, which caused the crash of the aircraft.